Save the Last Dance For Me
by Naria Lacour de Fanel
Summary: A musing piece where Undertaker contemplates his Lady on a very special evening.


Title: Save the Last Dance for Me

Author: Naria Lacour de Fanel

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Undertaker/Grell

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It is the property of Square Enix and Toboso Yana! I also do not own "Save the Last Dance For Me", it is the property of the Drifters! I make no money from writing this!

A/N: I am a DooWop whore and almost any cheesy DooWop love song I hear reminds me of Grell and Taker. WARNING: DRABBLE!

* * *

He happily sat at a table at a dark corner of the room with only the presence of a long time friend to keep him company. He sipped his wine slowly enjoying the sight of people before him having such a wonderful time.

"You're just going to let him do that?"

"Yes. She is free to do as she pleases. This is her day, after all."

"I've never understood this relationship of yours."

"And no one's asked you to."

He returned his gaze to his lady who twirled so happily on the dance floor, a stunning vision in a lush black and red lace gown, her ruby tresses intricately styled and accented with a tiara of garnets. She was breathtaking, and her expressive joy only made her all the more beautiful. She was currently in the arms of a fellow coworker, all smiles and giggles.

_**You can dance**_

_**Every dance with the guy who gives you the eye**_

_**Let him hold you tight**_

_**You can smile**_

_**Every smile for the guy who'd like to treat you right**_

_**'Neath the pale moonlight**_

_**But don't forget who's takin you home**_

_**And in who's arms you're gonna be**_

_**Oh, darlin' save the last dance for me**_

"She looks so happy, doesn't she, William?"

"Yes. He does. Too happy if you ask me. This doesn't seem appropriate."

"Hush. You must learn to enjoy the simple things."

**_Oh I know_**

**_That the music's fine like sparklin' wine_**

**_Go and have your fun_**

**_Dance and sing_**

**_But while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone_**

**_And don't forget who's takin' you home_**

**_And in who's arms you're gonna be_**

**_Oh, darlin', save the last dance for me_**

He watched as she crossed to room to approach the dark man she had claimed to love for so long. He was quite surprised that Sebastian Michaelis had actually agreed to attend in the first place. He watched as she requested a dance, and Mr. Michaelis' eyes were suddenly trained on him. He smirked in response and gave a slight nod of consent and Sebastian took her hand. She visibly lit up as she took to the dance floor in his arms, radiant and glowing. He knew he could never deny her anything.

**_You can dance_**

**_Go and carry on till the night is gone_**

**_And it's time to go_**

**_If he asks_**

**_If you're all alone, can he take you home_**

**_You must tell him no_**

The song ended and he watched as his lady pressed a gentle kiss to Sebastian's cheek. The dark man did not resist or push her away, and the watcher found himself smiling.

**_And don't forget who's takin' you home_**

**_And in who's arms you're gonna be_**

"D-did he just?-"

"Hush, William."

Mr. Michaelis bowed to her, kissed her hand in farewell and took his leave. He saw the wistful look she gave Sebastian as he walked away, but then she turned those gorgeous emerald eyes of hers to him. They lit up yet again as she bounced over to him and placed herself in his lap.

"Oh, darling, did you see? Did you?" she tittered happily.

"Indeed I did," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Grell, that was horrifically inappropriate!" William chided.

"Oh, stuff it, Will!" she snapped at the other occupant of the table.

Before William could scold her for her childish behavior, the voice of an announcer interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the happy couple wish to extend their thanks to all of you for sharing this special day with them. As the evening is drawing to a close and it is time for the final dance."

"Oh! How fun!" she grinned as she bounced in her lover's lap.

She caught his gaze as she stood up and extended her hand to him.

"Shall we, darling?"

He merely nodded and gave her his hand. They made their way out onto the dark dance floor and he pulled her into his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh.

"Thank you, darling. For everything," she cooed.

He kissed the top of her head. "I can do nothing less for you," he whispered as he pulled her closer.

As the music cued up, the announcer's voice filled the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present Mr. and Mrs. Sutcliffe."

**_Oh, darlin', save the last dance for me_**

_-*End*-_

What the hell is with all this drabble I've been writing lately? GEEZ! Anyway, yes, this is their wedding reception. Will was the best man AND maid of honor LOLz. Undertaker took Grell's name because he doesn't have one and I didn't want to make one up! And Grell's a modern Lady, so it's not that odd. I also figure that this was entirely Grell's idea since he would love to have a lavish wedding to force all of their friends to attend. This was written to illustrate how I see Undertaker's indulgent nature with Grell. Really, he does everything he can to make that fiery redhead happy, and he knows Grell will always come back to him.

Grell is physically male in this, but, I enjoyed writing Undertaker as someone who does not treat his lover as anything less than a Lady, as that is what would make Grell happiest. But, William refuses to regard Grell as anything but male, hence why he keeps saying "he".


End file.
